


Perfume

by sebastiansgotme



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Perfume, ysl opium
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiansgotme/pseuds/sebastiansgotme
Summary: 用了动画第一季凡多姆海威公司糖纸里被装了鸦片的梗。YSL在1977年真的出过一瓶叫鸦片的香水，当时争议很大，因为被人联想到鸦片战争。后来Opium香水再版了，瓶子也换成现代设计了。





	Perfume

XXXXXX

男孩坐下来松了松领口，站了一天僵直的腿被执事握在掌心。腿肚上的力道稍纵即逝，一只靴子被男人扯了下来，接下来是另一只。袜夹光荣地结束了它们一天的义务，和袜子们一起呆在地板上。

“明天依然是繁忙的一天，今晚请尽早休息吧。”执事解扣子的速度很熟练，他把衬衫从男孩的肩膀上脱下来。

小伯爵哼了一声算是回应，随之是一阵沉默。男孩光溜溜的腿从裤筒里抽出来——现在他全身都是光溜溜的了。

泡澡的时候任何声音和事情都不能令我们的小伯爵动脑筋，他正懒洋洋地泡在热水里，盯着石膏吊顶的某一角出神。蒸汽弥漫上来，让鼻子发痒，浴室里温暖又潮湿，男孩眯着眼睛享受被执事揉搓头皮的感觉。

“少爷，FUNTOM公司计划上市的香水，恕我直言，今天您选择的方案过于冒险了。”

“冒险？”小伯爵动了一下，抹了抹眼皮上并不存在的泡沫，“玩具公司拥有香水线，本来就是冒险。”

“冒险是一回事，带来争议的冒险就是另一回事了。”男人在身后了叹息一声，表达了他的担忧。

小伯爵放松了脑袋靠在浴缸上，后脖颈被铸铁的低温激了一个激灵。

“前一阵子争议已经够多了，不是吗？现在街头巷尾都知道，FUNTOM公司的糖衣下，是走私的鸦片。“

“所以塞巴斯酱——”小伯爵仰着头盯着他的执事。

太近了，恶魔的脸倒映在他的视线里，英俊得让人有那么一瞬间感到眩晕。该死，他不得不承认他对恶魔某些方面的嫉妒。

“报复，这是我的报复，塞巴斯酱。”他重复道。

执事深茶色的眼眸看着把脑袋搁在在浴缸壁上的小伯爵，淡色的乳晕露在水面上，因为热水而泛红。

“报复……吗？”男人笑得意味不明。

“既然污蔑我的名声以致全城皆知，那么就让这名声再响一点好了。接下来他们就会知道，FUNTOM社的Opium Perfume，FUNTOM的仓库里真的有Opium，不过不是糖果，而是香水……唔！”

男人托起伯爵的后脑勺开始浇水，履行着执事的义务，虽然大多数时间更像是贴身男仆。海绵擦去了躯干上的浮沫，勾勒着伯爵刚开始发育的身量。

瘦，小，肋骨突出，此刻却狡猾得像伸出爪子伏击飞鸟的猫。

“我们要用东方元素，瓶子要尽可能显得神秘，要像个药瓶子或者鼻烟壶。”小伯爵沉浸在新构想中，“其实我不喜欢前调这么刺激的茴香味，因为——”小伯爵顿住了，他之所以选Opium这个名字，是因为它闻起来就像旁边的恶魔一样神秘而浓烈，这个想法可不能说出来。

“因为什么？”执事的湿手套搭在男孩瘦削的肩头，小伯爵没有回答，他的思维太放松了，以至于说到一半才意识到说了不该说的话。

执事的袖口隐隐约约散出一股味道，很舒服，像是一缕幽香。

香味？

男孩感到讶异，他的执事也用香水吗，他以前似乎从未注意到，或许最近发展香水工艺让他对味道过于敏感了。

“你……”小伯爵不说话了，

他已经拽着男人的袖子嗅了嗅。

“少爷？”男人疑惑地看着小孩凑近的鼻子。

“别动，”男孩喜欢的是苦橙花和薰衣草，平常用的肥皂和香波都是这两种味道，但是现在执事身上的味道不一样，很淡，淡到让他以为是错觉，但是又好闻到无法忽视它的出现。

“你身上有味道。”

“少爷，我不用任何香水。”男人笑了，男孩一无所获地放开了执事的胳膊站了起来，在羊毛袖子上留下了两个湿漉漉的爪印。

男人不置可否地看了一眼袖子，用松软吸水的毛巾把赤裸的伯爵包了起来。

执事有力的手拿着毛巾在头上摩挲，一头短发很快就变得半干，那股淡淡的味道又钻到伯爵的鼻腔里，这次他把握住了这暗香的源头——

“大马士革玫瑰，”伯爵凑近了他的执事的脖颈，用了陈述句阐明他的发现。

“你洗澡了？味道有点像香波。”但和玫瑰香波的味道不一样，你的味道是冷的。

“是的，少爷。早上的冷水澡，”男孩凑近的一瞬间，恶魔感到胸腔内翻涌的饥饿感，利齿窜了出来，刺破了上颚的粘膜，使他说话艰难。恶魔是不需要克制的，除了在面对小主人的时候。他必须不吝啬这份克制。

“可能是上一批香波样品的味道。之前没被选中的香波被我擅自分给下人们使用了。”

恶魔弯腰说话的时候，胸口的男孩感受到他胸腔有力的共鸣。或许是因为不是人类的缘故，恶魔身上香波的味道经过一天都没有被代谢掉。

不，不是香波，小伯爵踮着脚，执事严丝合缝的领口被他拽变了形。

这股味道不在发梢，而在喉结和领口深处。棉质的钢琴衬衫、羊毛织物和皮手套藏匿了perfume的源泉，只有把鼻尖凑上去才能敏锐地捕捉到一丝，这就是他刚刚一无所获的原因。他本以为这股味道来自男人身体表面。

体味……吗？ 

“百合、乳香、安息香和白麝香，”伯爵松开了他的执事，他的脚后跟终于落到了地毯上。

“我想Phantomhive家下一款香水的方案已经定下来了，塞巴斯酱。”他用很小的声音说，没有解释为是Phantomhive而不是FUNTOM，而男人也很识趣地没有刨根问底。

他扑到床上，埋头在被子里假装熟睡。

烛光消失了，他听到男人轻笑一声离开了卧室。

他掖了掖被角。

他真的睡着了。

 

XXXXXX

一个月后，FUMTOM社推出了品牌的第一瓶香水Opium Perfume，它奇特大胆的名字和之前街头巷尾的传闻不谋而合，来自东方的辛辣神秘的味道让许多绅士和淑女迷恋上它。就像它的名字一样令人上瘾。

 

与此同时Phantomhive伯爵的私人橱柜里多了一瓶香水，小伯爵趁执事不在身边的时候喷了两下就将它收了起来。

 

“这是Phantomhive家特别的香水，名字是 THE HELL”他擅自给这瓶香水起了名字，贴上了标签。

 

晚风吹散了小伯爵的自言自语。或许这个味道的名字，只有等到他命数消亡了才会被另一个生灵发现，又或许永远不会。


End file.
